FATE
by Wicked-Ginny
Summary: Draco and Harry hold the future of the magic world in their hands.
1. Default Chapter

Fate 

Deep in the dungeons of a Scottish castle there was a great meeting going on.

About ten men were sitting around a great big wooden table and they were discussing something ... something rather important. Something that was going to change the future of the wizardy world forever.

'Are you sure that you can prepare them for what's upcoming Albus?' said the wizard that was sitting at one of the ends of the rectangular-shaped table. His voice was low

and it echoed through the dungeon's chamber in a very creepy and cold way. The kind of voice that will make you get Goosebumps all over your body.

'Yes Heike, I'm sure. After all, they have been under my protection for the past 7 years and I think they trust me enough.' Dumbledore let out a little smile 'They will be fine Heike. They are not the first ones to become part of the society.'

'You might be right Albus, but our future depends on them and we have to look out for them because Merlin knows that if something happens to one of them everything will be worthless. And we won't be able to defeat Lord Voldemort.' There was a lot of tension going on in the room and Heike's voice sounded almost preoccupied.

'I think Albus is right Heike, he knows the boys. They know him and trust him. There's no one better than him to let them know how important this is.' A short redheaded wizard talked this time. 'Besides, they boys are mature enough now, I'm sure they will understand perfectly, we just have to... sort of, prepare them for this. That's why they are coming here in the first place isn't it?

'Yes, yes. But how do we explain them about their parents? How do we explain them why they didn't come to us in the first place when they were kids just like their fathers did? This won't be easy; do you think they will understand? This is actually the first time that we have to confront a situation like this. Is so bazaar. How are we going to deal with two 17 year old teenagers who loathe each other?' Said another voice, this time it was a female who was talking, she looked old and demarcated and the tone of her voice was loud and high-pitched.

'We'll leave that to Albus Margie, he seems to know how to deal with little brats.' A wizard dressed in all black had talked 'If we have the same problems that we had with James and Lucius when they were teenagers we will have to punish them just like we do with every other student who disobey the rules here.' He drew a tiny grin of malice on his face.

'I'm afraid that you won't get the chance to punish them Danko,' Dumbledore had spoken once again. 'Harry and Draco are good kids; they have got over most of their differences now. It's got to the point where they just ignore each other instead of fighting constantly.'

'If Draco is anything like Lucius...' Said the wizard with the black robes again.

Margie let out a cry.

'You can stop comparing them to Lucius and James Danko!' Dumbledore sounded a little ticked off by Danko's comment.

' I'm just saying...'

'Yes, I'm sure that Harry and Draco are going to be good kids; they won't have the same problems as their parents did. Besides it's not Draco's fault that Lucius had turned to the dark side within his years in Hogwarts. God knows how they hated each other after hogwarts. With James getting married and Lucius turning to the dark side... they never worked out. But now like the prophecies said.. we have Harry and Draco and we will be able to beat Voldemort.' He said this firmly even though he knew that if anything went wrong with Harry and Draco their future would be over.

'Shall we discuss the girls now Heike?' Said the old witch looking towards the headmaster of the society.

'Ahhh... yes, yes, please. I'd totally forgotten about the girls.'

'Well I assume that Albus is going to take care on telling the girls. 'Margie was talking again.' After all, like he said... they were under his tottery for more than 6 years.'

'Yes indeed Margie, I'll look after that too' said Dumbledore with a nod.

'I've already sent the letters to their houses Albus, so their parents must know by now.' Heiko interrupted. ' I don't think you will have any problems with that. I believe that the girls should be here for the training next week at the latest Albus. 'I've already got a letter back from old Charles Lovegood confirming that his granddaughter will be attending here. He was so proud of it.'

'Ah, yes, I remember old Charles, he used to be such a good Auror, and too bad he retired already.' Dumbledore let out a sigh. 'Do you think that the Weasleys will assimilate the situation? I mean, they haven't heard about Molly's family for ages and now, they news that their daughter is required to come to a society which they know nothing about... it will shock them don't you think Heike?'

'Yes well, I expect Boris to owl them and explain them the situation'

Boris looked away from them. The thought of owling his daughter (which he hadn't spoken with for more than 25 years) made him nervous, yes, he did wanted to see his only granddaughter, He'd wondered many times if she looked anything like her grandmother or perhaps she looked like... her father. The man who stole his daughter from him to marry her and make her miserably poor.

Yes, it sure was going to be hard for him to owl Molly but he had to do it. Ginevra was destined to be in the Kappa society before she was even born and no one could take that away from her. It was a privilege, the greatest of all. and she had to do it , it was Fate.

'Gentleman, this will be a though year for all of us. Let Merlin bring us luck and strength for the upcoming barriers destiny will put in our way.' Heike raised his goblet and drank from it,then he passed around and all of the members drank from it too until the last drop of the red wine was gone.


	2. Tears and GoodByes

**Well, here you go. Chapter # 1... Finally finished. I hope everyone likes it. I work hard on it. I hope you leave some good reviews.**

**Thanks to the people who already reviewed.**

**Although it seems like it, No, this is not like the movie Skulls. This fic will take a big turn. Probably around chapter 2.**

**You will see what I mean when I say "This society it's very different."**

**I know the fic is a bit confusing at the beginning and let me tell you that it will get way more confusing before it all clears up. I hope you're the kind of person that likes a bit of thriller because this fic sure will have some.**

**Here it is Chapter 1 ...ENJOY!**

****

**CHAPTER I – Tears And Good-Byes**

****

'I just still can't believe that is almost the end of the term' Hermione cried. 'Hogwarts it's our home, how can we leave professor McGonagall and her important transformation spells, or Professor Sprout and her valuable herbology lessons or professor Bins and his interesting facts about history of magic. I think I'll even miss insufferable Snape and his horrible way to make us feel like we're always doing something wrong.

'Ohh Hermione! Stop talking about that, we're 1 week away from the end of the term and all you've done so far it's complain about how much you are going to miss your books and teachers' Said Ron rolling his eyes at her.

'It's not my fault. You know some people have something that's called feelings Ronald!' She said in an exasperating tone of voice

'Herm,' Harry interrupted. 'What Ron is trying to say is that we have to enjoy our last days at hogwarts instead of just sit here thinking of how is it going to be when we're gone.' Harry was glad that he thought of something to say before Hermione and Ron started another fight. All they had been doing since they realized that the term was about to end was argue and fight about the most stupid things you can imagine. Harry thought that they were just to afraid to say good bye to each other and their only way to show it was by fighting constantly.

'I'm going to the library, I need to take some books out' said Hermione.

'I'll go with you, I need to take out some Artimancy book for an assignment.' Said Ron filling up his mouth with chocolate frogs that he'd brought back from Hogsmade. 'What books are you taking out anyway Hermione?' He asked.

'1000 Magical Poisons by Artemis Claus and History of Hogwarts 1st edition.' She said proudly.

'Haven't you read that like a thousand times already?' He wondered.

'Yes Ronald, but I need to read them again incase I forget when I get out of hogwarts' She sniffed a bit.

'Seriously Woman, you got issues. Tell me, who reads a book more than once? Have you ever read a book more than once Harry?'

Harry reminded silence. Both of them were his friends and he loved them too much to take sides in this stupid conversation. Certainly, he'd never read a book more than once but, once again, Harry wasn't the kind of person that liked to read books. He hardly ever lifted a book unless it was for homework or for a test.

'See? Harry doesn't read books twice.' Ron's voice sounded quite loud. Maybe it was because they were in the great hall and his voice echoed, or maybe, just maybe he was being loud because his inner voice wanted to scream and shout that he loved Hermione and that he was going to miss seeing her every day at school.

Ever since the first year of school Harry had noticed that there was something going on between Ron and Hermione. It wasn't friendship, that was for sure. No, it was something else. Harry knew it, Neville knew it, and Ginny knew it... Harry was sure that even Ron and Hermione knew it. They just never talked about it before. Hermione was Harry's best female friend and she'd never been shy of hugging him and kissing him on the cheek and stuff. But with Ron it was different, she would stop herself from being affectionate with him. And every one who knew them knew that it was because they liked each other.

When Harry realized that he'd been lost in his inner thoughts he saw Hermione and Ron walking away through the hallway discussing the book topic. Harry drew his eyebrows together and then shook his head. 'They sure are two of a kind' Harry thought.

And with that he started walking toward the schoolyard.

:¨::¨:

'Heyya Harry!' Said the huge figure that was standing right in front of him.

'Oh, hi Hagrid, how are you?'

'I'm alright thank you.' Hagrid padded Harry on the shoulder a bit too hard. 'Ready for the graduation ceremony?'

'Well...'

'Sorry' said Hagrid quickly 'I didn't mean to... well I know it must be hard for you to leave Hogwarts. I mean...'

'It's all right Hagrid. I'm alright with it'

Hagrid nodded. Harry's voice wasn't very convincing but Hagrid didn't want to get into sentimentalisms. 'So, you're all packed to go to your next adventure?' Said Hagrid trying to change the topic of the conversation.

'What next adventure?' Harry asked

'Opps.. I shouldn't have said that' Hagrid added quickly with a worried expression on his face.

'Tell me about it Hagrid, what's going on?' Harry asked once more but this time it got him thinking... _there is something going on and I'm going to be part of it._

'It's nothing Harry. Now go on, you've got a class to attend to' He said nervously

'But Hagr...'

'Go on, go on Harry. Don't wanna be late to class' said Hagrid pushing him in the back a little, rushing him into the castle's main doors.

Harry thought about it for a while. Even when he was already in the gryffindor tower picking up his stuff to go to his class. There was something suspicious about what hagrid had said to him. But, everything was over, wasn't it? Lord Voldemort was already dead and there was nothing that could bring him back to life. Dumbledore had killed him a year ago and nothing could bring him back. (Or at least that what they all hoped.) Harry could remember it like if it was yesterday...

The smell of blood in Voldemort's castle was so strong, that Harry could hardly breath. The dark castle was cold and damp and it had a lot of secret passageways. But there was Dumbledore. Right besides Harry, with his wand on his hand, and it seemed to Harry that he was ready to die if that was the case.

Harry didn't feel scared. He was nervous, of course, who wouldn't be? If you are in the house of the monster that had murdered your parents and had tormented you for more than 5 years, of course you would have been nervous and scared. But Harry wasn't scared. No, he'd seen Lord Voldemort too many times face to face to be scared of him. Harry was no kid anymore. All the things that had happened to him the last years had helped him grow and become a man.

He almost saw Dumbledore die in the last fight with Voldemort. Harry had seen it all. He didn't take part of it of course. Dumbledore had his army and Harry certainly wasn't part of it. Dumbledore had told him that He was way to young and important to be killed in the hands of a Death Ether. And at that exact moment Harry didn't understand what he ment by that but after he thought about it for a few weeks (after the whole incident had passed and they were all safe,) he realized that Dumbledore loved him too much to let him get killed just like that.

'Haaarrryyyyyyyyyyyyy are you here?... Seriously Hermione, I think we should take him to Madam Pofmery, he seems pale' Said Ron while he shook Harry like an old piece of cloth.

'a- am alright Ron' said Harry who'd finally got out of his trance.

'for Merlin Harry, you had us all worried!' Cried Hermione. 'I was about to call Professor McGonagall because you wouldn't answer us'

'It's alright Herm, I think I just got lost in my own thoughts for a while there' said Harry 'Nothing to worry about.'

'You sure?' This time was Ron who talked.

'Yeah, but, we're going to be late for class. We better hurry.' Harry thought that there was no point on telling his friends about his little conversation with Hagrid, at list not yet. He had to find out a bit more about it. He knew that something was definitely going on. Because the last time that Hagrid had slipped something like that was on his first year in Hogwarts and something important had happened.

The 3 of them got out of the common room through the fat lady's portrait and hurried to the Transformation classroom.

In another place at the same time, a boy was standing outside of the slytherin dungeons, leaning against the big metal door with his eyes closed. And he looked so peaceful that the black haired girl that was standing in front of him wouldn't dare to talk. Just because he looked so good at that exact moment.

'I've been waiting for you' said the boy without opening his eyes.' His voice was tranquil and cold like someone who cared about anything and everything at the same time. 'It took you a long time to get here.' He said again and this time he opened his eyes at once and said the password to the slytherin common room and got inside without even looking back to see if she was following him.

'Draco I...' the girl was rushing at the back and she seemed frightened. As soon as he opened his eyes her face expression changed and you could tell that she was scared of him.

'Excuses' He said. 'Only excuses. It's that all you have to say? I know that whatever you say will be a lie. I saw you 10 minutes ago snogging in the hallway with Zabini.' He said the last sentence very loudly, and lots of people in the slytherin common room turned and looked at her.

'I didn't... I was trying to tell you before but you..' She was terrified

'Ohh cut the crap Pansy, you where cheating on me with my friend Blaisi and I saw you. Are you going to denied it now?' He was being awfully loud but he made sure that lots of people could see his sad and mad face.

'Ohh Draco...' She ran out of the common room crying and all the girls that were sitting in the room rushed to Draco to console him because that witch Pansy had cheated on him.

'_It always works'_ Draco thought with a grin. While all the girls where hugging him and pampering him like if he was a little lost child.

Yes, definitely Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much in the past years. He was defiantly bigger and stronger and his pale skin was still as white as snow but his hair was now longer and shinier and all this made the girls in Hogwarts desire him like anything else in the world. He was still devious and tricky but he had something things that most of the boys in Hogwarts didn't have... Money, Personality and Good looks. Yes, he certainly was a greedy bastard, but most of the girls at school didn't care at all how he was. Most of them just wanted him. A simple gaze, a grin, even a depreciative look would melt each and every girl in the school. They didn't care of how he treated them as long as their friends saw them with Draco Malfoy; The most desirable boy at school.

With his father's death came a lot of responsibility for Draco too. His mother had told him that he was going to go to a special school after hogwarts. But she hadn't given him any details about it. And he wandered if it had to do something with the Dark Lord.

He really didn't want to get involved with something like that. He'd sworn on his father's grave that he would never get involved with anything that had to do with dark magic. And it had been hard, because most of the boys in slytherin wanted to go to the dark side as soon as they got out of hogwarts. So Draco decided not to hang out with most of them.

Draco still had Crabbe and Goile's friendship because neither of them wanted to go to the dark side. Crabbe wanted to be a journalist and Goile wanted to be a professional Dancer (which scared Draco even more than if Goile would want to go to the Dark side.) But they were his friends, and he'd learned to appreciate them a lot. Blassie Zabini wasn't Draco's friend anymore. Not because he'd stole his girlfriend (He cared less about Pansy) but because Blasie's father had convinced him to go to Italy to start collecting new soldiers for the Dark Lord. Draco didn't know much about this because Blassie told him that he couldn't talk a lot about it, but as soon as Draco heard that it had something to do with Voldemort, he started to make distance between Blassie and him.

:¨::¨:

The days went by very fast. And the graduation ceremony was that night. The Gryffindor common room was so busy, Boys running around getting their luggage together for the following day they had to part. Girls running around getting their tunics for the ceremony, others where hugging each other saying how much would they miss seeing each other around school. People gathering clothes, books and even their pets, getting others to sign their yearend books (a book with moving pictures of your friends in hogwarts.) Sitting in the corner of the common room was the youngest of the Weasleys. She was crying her heart out because all of her loved once where going to be gone. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry.. oh God.. Harry... Thinking of him made her burst into tears once again. With Fred and George gone early from school and now Ron and everyone else leaving her again... oh she was going to be so lonely. She really didn't have any friends in Gryffindor. I mean, there was Colin, but Colin wanted Ginny as a girlfriend, not as a friend. And Ginny had never liked him, so she was sure than the next year was going to be the crappiest of all.

'Ginny, are you still crying?' said Hermione approaching her.

'No' she lied cleaning the tears on her eyes. But lying was useless, Hermione knew that Ginny was crying still.

Hermione search on her mind to find the right words to say to Ginny. 'It doesn't feel good Gin, I know, but crying won't solve anything.' She said in a very sweet and consoling voice.

'How would you know? You've always had Harry and Ron with you. You've never been alone before. You don't know what losing your only friends feels like. You, Ron and Harry will probably be together for the rest of your life. You guys have a huge bond with each other. 7 years of friendship don't just go away because you guys are not seeing each other everyday anymore. You don't understand Hermione. I don't have friends, and it's not because I'm not nice or because I'm a bit weird.. It's because I'm too shy around people. That's why I've got no friends. And that's why I'm still crying because the only friends I ever had are you guys and you will be all gone for a year. And I will have to stay here in Hogwarts all alone again. Just like when Ron went to his first year of hogwarts and I was left all alone at home for an entire year with mom and dad. That year Ron didn't even came to visit in Christmas you know? My Brother Ron! He was always there with me, and for me. And now he'll be gone again.

'Are you quite done yet?' Hermione asked

Ginny nodded. And Hermione passed an arm around her neck.

'We're not going to die Ginny, we're only graduating. We will be at your house for Christmas every time when you come from Hogwarts. I promise. And yes, I do know how it feels to be alone, and I know it's not a nice feeling. In my first year in Hogwarts I was all alone. Nobody liked me; it was like I didn't fit anywhere. Even Harry and Ron didn't like me. But then, they got to know me better but that was almost at the end of the term. I was alone for almost an entire school year Ginny. I know how it feels.

Ginny's eyes widened. She had no clue.. And she'd been so rude to poor Hermione who only wanted to help her and make her feel better.

'Herm, I didn't know, I..' she tried to say

'It's all right' Hermione interrupted 'You will be fine. We'll write you, I promise.' Hermione gave her a big smile and a hug. 'Look, Harry is coming. I'll leave you with him while I go to get changed into my graduation rob.'

'Thanks Hermione' Ginny said with a sob.

Hermione smiled 'Don't mention it.' And then she whispered something in Harry's ear that Ginny couldn't catch. _'Take her out'_ she whisper _'She needs it.' _At this, Harry nodded.

He was already dressed in his graduation rob and Ginny had no doubt that he looked amazing. The Gryffindor colours shinned on his eyes like flames and the thought of seeing him on the Hogwarts uniform for the last time brought new tears into Ginny's eyes.

She covered her face with her hands and cried in silence. She knew Harry was there, and she didn't want to be seeing like that in front of him.

Yes, everyone thought that Ginny's obsession for Harry had been gone last year but it wasn't true. And Harry knew it. Ginny still had a huge crush on him, but he didn't love her like that. His love for her was more like a sister-like. I mean, she was fantastically beautiful, don't get me wrong. But she was just, Ginny. Just Ginny, he'd known her for more than 7 years now and he was so attached to her than he couldn't picture them together as a couple.

'Hey Gin' He said in a very soft voice. 'Feeling blue?' "_Feeling blue?"_ He couldn't believe he'd just said something as stupid as that.

'I'm fine.. I mean, I'll be fine' she said with a little sniff.

'Wanna go for a walk?' He thought that Hermione's idea wouldn't be bad. Besides he could use some fresh air too. All this movement in the common room was starting to get him dizzy.

'Don't you have to get your speech ready for the ceremony?' she wondered.

Harry hadn't thought of that. He was panicking. Dumbledore had asked him to prepare a little speech to say at the graduation ceremony that same afternoon, and Harry just couldn't say no to Dumbledore. Hermione had helped him with the speech and he thought it was pretty good, but the fact that he had to stand up in front of all the graduates in Hogwarts that afternoon made him panic. 'My speech it's ready Gin. Come on, you can even help me with it.'

'I'm not much of a writer,' She said. 'so I wouldn't know how to help you.'

'But you're a good listener aren't you? You can listen to my speech and tell me what do you thing of it.' He said with the hope that Ginny would accept his invitation of going on a walk to the castle's grounds.

'Well, I guess I could listen to it.'

'Yes, but not here. It's way to noisy. I know exactly the place where you and I can have some privacy and peace.' He grabbed her by the arm like a rag doll and pulled her toward the fat lady's picture. They both crossed the hole and went straight to the castle's grounds.

When they finally got there, Harry sat under a big willow tree (no, not the whopping Willow) and pull her down by the arm (again) so she could seat with him. Ginny thought that it was quite a lovely day; the sky was blue, the water was peaceful, and there was just a tiny breeze that broke against Ginny's freckleish face. Certainly a lovely day, so lovely, that she felt like she could cry about it.

As Harry started reading his speech Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. This made him feel a bit awkward and uncomftable but he didn't say anything to her. He went on and on for about 10 minutes. Reading about how wonderful of a school Hogwarts was, how good the teachers where and even of how much he was going to miss his friends. It was definitely a heartbreaking speech. But it didn't make Ginny cry. Instead she lifted her head up, took a big breath and said:

'I'm going to miss you Harry.' When she realized that Harry had no answer for her, she got up and left.

Harry watched her as she made her way through the castle's doors. But it was almost time for the Graduation ceremony and he didn't have time to go explain Ginny why he couldn't love her like she wanted him to.

Back in the Slytherin dungeons, people weren't as busy. Yes, there certainly was a lot of movement around with the girls getting ready and all but no one of that sentimental crap of _"Ohh, I'll miss you" _or_ "You will always be my friend." _No, not the Slytherins. They only cared about themselves. They were all too busy staring in front of a mirror to see if they were looking all right for the ceremony.

Draco Malfoy whatsoever was standing on a corner of the dungeon staring at a big black clock made out of stone. And you would almost think that he was on a trance or a comma because the look on his eyes was so cold and his skin was so pale that it almost seemed like he was dead. Oh, but he wasn't. His brain was working faster than usual. He was thinking of what his mom had told him in that letter and he couldn't help it but being scared of what his future might be like.

He didn't want to join the Dark Arts.(although he was pretty bloody good at it.) He only wanted to live a good life, find some hot, rich and pure blood girl, marry her and go to a nice Hawaii honeymoon. Then divorce from her and travel the world working here and there maybe joining a professional Quidditch team. That's all he wanted and he really hoped that his mother wouldn't interfered with his plans.

The clock marked five forty-five and Draco knew that the ceremony was about to start so he decided to upstairs before it got too crowded (Draco hated crowded places)

There were only a few people in the grand salon when he got there. Some of them were sitting on the tables, some of them where helping teachers with the last minute decorations and some of them where just standing there waiting to see if they saw someone they knew to sit with.

Draco was one of the ones that were just standing there. Suddenly his inner thoughts capture him in a deep sort of sleep that wrapped him like a warm banquet and allowed him to dream. It was confusing. He had never felt this way before. What was it? Why was he feeling like this? Who was the red/haired girl standing right in front of him? She was gorgeous but...why did she had angel wings and she glowed with inner light. Was she an angel? She came closer and closer to him, and the lighting of the room faded and all he could see was her, glowing like an angel and hovering around him with such gracefulness. _"Is this a dream?"_ He asked himself but she could hear him, because she shook her head and smiled at him. And when she smiled he felt like his life was complete and he was the happiest man on earth and he felt his heart become chocolate pudding and he never wanted to leave that dream or whatever it was.

But again the light of the room faded, and so did the angel. And Draco found himself lying in Dumbledore's office in a big couch. He was very disturbed by his weird dream but, was it really a dream? It certainly didn't feel like one. Suddenly Draco came back to his senses ... _"Why am I in Dumbledore's office?"_ But Draco's thoughts where interrupted when he saw the inert body that was lying on the couch besides his. It was Harry Potter, and he was unconscious.

--------------------------------------

Hi There, So... like this chapter???

I know, i know.. i haven't explained the society thing yet.... but, i promisse that all this will be revealed on chapter 2. I'm working on it. I have the begining but it's not much. I don't have a lot of time to write because of school.

Well I hope you guys leave reviews :) Lots of Love.... Gin


End file.
